deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Black Manta
Description Two black tragic antagonists, who're consumed by rage, hatred and revenge. Which one will show a power of the dark side? Interlude Wiz: Hatred, Revenge, Rage, a man in black suit, and a villain. Boomstick: Both tragic antagonists and are leaders! Wiz: Darth Vader, the former Jedi who turned evil after being burned. Boomstick: And Black Manta, arch-nemesis of Aquaman! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: Anakin Skywalker was born to Shmi Skywalker, who used to be slave. Boomstick: Young Anakin exhibited piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything, he was a very smart kid! Wiz: The truth about his parentage was that Anakin had no father. Boomstick: Anakin and his mother Shmi were owned by Gardulla the Hutt until she lost them to the Toydarian Watto in a podracing bet when Anakin was around three! Anakin and his mother moved to the desert world of Tatooine, Anakin had a master named Qui-Gon Jinn. Wiz: Skywalker worked in his master's shop which is located in Mos Espa. Boomstick: Ani then met his future wife, Padme Amidala! Wiz: He became a Jedi. Boomstick: By the time he was 12, he had built his first lightsaber, after he constructed it, Kenobi told him: Anakin, this weapon is your life. Wiz: And when he was 19, he met Padme again and he was in love with her. Boomstick: Sheev Palpatine ruined him, he turned Anakin to a dark side! Wiz: Anakin cuts Mace Windu's hand off to save the senate, and-- Boomstick: Palpatine told him he will be Darth Vader! Wiz: Anakin was sent to the planet Mustafar, he fought Obi-Wan Kenobi and got burned. Boomstick: Well, Ani nearly kill his god damn pregnant wife. How dare he! Wiz: And when Palpatine found burning alive Anakin, Anakin has become... Darth Vader. Boomstick: And he has a Son and Daughter! Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa! Wiz: Vader's suit enhanced his vision, hearing, and physique. Boomstick: And I guess his breathing too? Wiz: His suit is dense enough to deflect lightsaber blows, however Vader's body had several problems like it can weighed him down, the control panel on his chest would beep for no reason, and his incessant raspy breathing often kept him awake. Boomstick: Well yeah, but still he is a badass! Wiz: He defeated tons of Jedi masters, including old Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he even threw his own master to save his son from him. Boomstick: He is probably slow because of his control panel being damage but who care, he is impressive! Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side. Black Manta Wiz: David Hyde lived with his father on a houseboat, earning some reputation as a diver and a treasure hunter. Boomstick: David and his father seeked out the Black Pearl which would allow the user to possess Hydrokinetic abilities. Wiz: He was contracted by Doctor Stephen Shin to procure a sample of Arthur Curry's blood to prove that the young man was an Atlantan. Boomstick: Yeah and things didn't go well... Wiz: Arthur Curry's father Thomas suffered a heart attack, defending his own son. Boomstick: Aw, he was a good father... Wiz: Arthur swore revenge and killed David's father. That made Hyde crafted weapons, armor, and went hunting. Boomstick: Then he became Black Manta! Wiz: He married a woman named Lucia Hyde and has a son named Jackson who also known as Aqualad Boomstick: Black Manta wears a diving suit that enables him to survive underwater to unknown depths! It insulates him against the cold and protect him from pressure changes. Wiz: The suit is sealed so completely that it cannot be entered even at the atomic level, it greatly increases his underwater mobility, primarily through the use of some sort of diver propulsion vehicle, and allows him to leap great heights when shooting out of water. Boomstick: His helmet connects to an oxygen supply in his back which allows Manta to survive underwater like Wiz said. Wiz: Yeah, that's called Artificial Gills, sometimes called Amphibious Nature. That skill is their ability to survive underwater, however this ability requires certain physical requirements like gills or some sort of process which can sometimes be activated by water. Boomstick: Black Manta is highly skilled at swimming! Wiz: He often uses swords or daggers when fighting Aquaman and his other enemies. Boomstick: He reacted fast enough to tag The Flash! He also fought Deathstroke and cuts Aquaman's hand off! Wiz: Black Manta is able to take hits from Aquaman and survived getting stabbed by his trident. Boomstick: He also painfully survived getting his face bitten off by... Guess who? Wiz: King Shark, which his bite force is strong enough to harm Kryptonians! Boomstick: Black Manta is strong enough in his suit to combat Aquaman, and that. Was badass combat. Black Manta: You will never be whole, Arthur Curry. Never. I have come to end the fear. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Black Manta jumps out of water, he was in island where he can take a break from Aquaman and other heroes. But suddenly he saw Death Star getting close to Earth. Black Manta: Well I better see what the hell is that thing. Black Manta uses his jetpack, once he gets inside the Death Star, two Stormtroopers caught him. Before Stormtroopers attempt to shoot Manta, Manta fires his laser eyes at two Stormtroopers, killing them. Manta hears the sound, a breathing. Black Manta: Who are you? Darth Vader: I could ask you the same thing. Darth Vader pulled his lightsaber from his hilt and activated it, Black Manta chuckles. Black Manta: It's Black Manta... Black Manta pulled out his knives, ready to fight. Darth Vader: Hm, this will be interesting. Darth Vader charges at Manta, he swings his lightsaber and once Manta swings his knife, the lightsaber cuts the knife in half. Manta notices that the lightsaber is the heat weapon, so Manta dodges the swing and kick Vader's back. Darth Vader turn around and swing his lightsaber again, Black Manta uppercuts Vader. Darth Vader: You got impressive skills, but you don't know the power of the Dark Side. Black Manta: What are you--''' Darth Vader uses the force, choking Black Manta, Black Manta while getting chokes fires his laser eyes at Vader. Vader dodges, Manta charges at Vader. Darth Vader uses his force at Manta, Vader then start slamming Manta up and down. Manta threw one of his knife at Vader, Vader swings his lightsaber to cut the throwing knife. Black Manta then kicks Vader right in the control panel, damaging him. Black Manta punches and kicks Vader multiple times, and Manta slams Vader into ground. Black Manta: '''Hahaha, this is all you got? Darth Vader ignore his word and uses his force at Manta. Darth Vader: Time to die. Black Manta fires his laser eyes again at Vader, it sent Vader a miles away, Black Manta charges at Vader with a jetpack, Darth Vader throw his lightsaber at Manta. Manta dodges and he also throw his knives at Vader, Vader then uses the force to push the knives back at Manta. Manta dodges and then Vader quickly uses the force and slamming him. The lightsaber comes back and slashes Manta's back, once Vader got his lightsaber back he slashes Manta twice. Manta headbutts Vader and punches him, Manta then toss Vader to the wall. Vader uses his force to choke Manta. Darth Vader: Enough of this! Darth Vader tosses Manta little far away from him, Manta was smashed through the wall. Black Manta gets up, and Darth Vader came in. Black Manta: You know the first time we met, I haven't hear what's your name was. Stormtrooper: Lord Vader! We are little far away from Earth due to the damage-- Oh. They were silence for a second, the Stormtrooper decide to pull out his gun but unfortunately Black Manta killed him by throwing his knife at his throat. Black Manta: So, Vader. Black Manta chuckles. Black Manta: You met your fate. Black Manta charges Darth Vader, Vader uses the force to push Manta back, Manta groans and fires his laser eyes at Vader. Vader blocks it with his lightsaber but the laser wasn't stopping. Black Manta: You. Are. Dead! Darth Vader realized that the Death Star getting nearly to the sun, he uses the force at chair and toss it to Manta, it hit Black Manta's knee and Vader uses the force again to push Manta. Darth Vader: Although you've impressed me, but The Force is strong with this one. Darth Vader them uses the force to break the window, it creates vacuum and it was pulling Black Manta out into space. But before that, Darth Vader swings and cuts Black Manta in half with his lightsaber, Black Manta's half body was sucked out of the Death Star into space, Corpse Black Manta was falling into sun and getting burned while Death Star begins to drive away from sun. Stormtrooper: You already Lord Vader? Darth Vader: Let go back to Earth. =Poll= Who will win? Darth Vader Black Manta Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Woo, that was shocking! Wiz: This fight was close, Black Manta has Speed and Strength Advantages while Darth Vader has Versatility, Durability, Experience and probably Telekinesis Advantages. Though both combatants were Durable but Vader withstood the hard vacuum of space, survived being shot and stabbed. He also was impaled by lightsaber. Black Manta was tough opponent for him. Boomstick: True, even after his fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi he survived being burned by lava, like damn that would be painful! Wiz: Black Manta does have a Speed Advantages where he can keep up with Aquaman and Wonder Woman, also tagging The Flash. Boomstick: Black Manta surviving being stabbed by the trident was impressive, but Darth Vader was impaled by lightsaber and he withstood the vacuum of space! That is indeed impressive. Wiz: Darth Vader has also survived the explosion before. Advantages: Darth Vader winner * Telekinesis * Smarter * Withstood the hard vacuum of space * Been impaled by a Lightsaber * Versatility * More Durable * More Experience Disadvantages: Black Manta loser * Stronger * Faster * Possibly has ranged weapons to stop force but can't go against the Lightsaber * Durable * Arrogant Boomstick: Looks like Black Manta was forced to lose this match. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1